Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Videospiele-Vorschau Winter 2016 - Teil 1
Hallo liebe Wikianer, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - Cyanide3 – einem Mitglied des Fandom-Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. 250px|right So langsam neigt sich das Jahr dem Ende zu und wenn man einen Blick in den nächstgelegenen Supermarkt wirft, so werden die Halloweensüßigkeiten weggepackt und die Vorräte für das Weihnachtsgebäck aufgestockt. Man selbst geht die Liste der zu besorgenden Weihnachtsgeschenke durch, um nicht wieder am 23. Dezember in Panik zu geraten kein Geschenk für den Bruder, den Ehemann oder die Großeltern gekauft zu haben. Für alle, die gerne die Weihnachtszeit mit Videospielen überbrücken wollen habe ich eine kleine Liste erstellt mit Spielen, die jetzt im November und Dezember erscheinen werden. Watch Dogs 2 *'Titel:' Watch Dogs 2 *'Erscheinungstermin:' 15.11.2016 *'Genre:' Third-person Shooter, Action, Adventure *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC *'Siehe auch:' Das Watch Dogs Wiki Seit der E3 2016 hatte das Warten endlich ein Ende, als Watch Dogs 2 offiziell bestätigt wurde. Nun steht das Spiel im November vor der Tür und bietet den Spielern eine neue Welt, neue Charaktere und ein neues Spielsetting. Während Social Media schon zum menschlichen Alltag geworden ist und wir immer mehr technologische Gebrauchsgegenstände entwickeln und auf den Markt bringen, bieten diese auch die Nische sie zu hacken und sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Watch Dogs knüpft genau hier an, was wiederum San Francisco zu dem Spieler-eigenen Spielplatz werden lässt. Dabei steuern wir den Protagonisten Marcus Holloway, der sich der Hacker-Gruppe DedSec anschloss, um die Datensammelfirma "Blume" von Innen aus zerstören will. Zwar liegt hier eine Open-World vor, bei der man denkt das nur die Größe eine Rolle spiel, so hat es Ubisoft geschafft die Liebe zum Detail lässt die Stadt bei Tag und Nacht facettenreich zu gestalten, sodass es einen verleitet nicht nur die Hauptstory strickt zu suchten, sondern auch die Gegend zu erkunden. thumb|center|350 px Dishonored 2 *'Titel:' Dishonored 2: Das Vermächtnis der Maske *'Erscheinungstermin:' 11.11.2016 *'Genre:' Adventure, Stealth *'Plattform:' PC, PS4 und Xbox One *'Siehe auch:' Das Dishonored Wiki Nach vier Jahren erscheint der zweite Teil und knüpft 15 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von "Dishonored: Die Maske des Zorns" an. Emily Kaldwin, die rechtmäßige Erbin von Dunwall ist zusammen mit Corvo Attano auf ihrem Rachefeldzug, um ihren Thron wieder an sich reißen zu können. Dabei kann der Spieler zwischen den zwei Charakteren vorab unterscheiden und erlebt das Spiel aus der Sicht von Emily oder Corvo, die jeweils auch andere Fähigkeiten, Stärken und Schwächen besitzen. Wie wir es vielleicht aus dem neuen Hitman oder aus den vielen Assassins Creed Spielen kennen, entscheidet der Spieler auch in Dishonored selbst, wie er seine Missionen angeht, jedoch wurde die KI der einzelnen NPCs deutlich überholt, sodass der Spieler sich zweimal die Frage stellen sollte auf eine Wache mit voller Eifer anzugreifen. Je nach dem wie man spielt gelangt man auf gute 12 bis 20 Spielstunden. thumb|center|350 px Steep *'Titel:' Steep *'Erscheinungstermin:' 02.12.2016 *'Genre:' Sportspiel, Simulation *'Plattform:' PC, PS4 und Xbox One Wem die Schweiz, Frankreich oder Österreich zu teuer ist, um eine Woche die Pisten runter zu bügeln und dann lieber doch im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer sich in seine Decke kuschelt und auf die Schale Chips nicht verzichten will, für den mag vielleicht das Videospiel Steep helfen, wenigstens in den Flair der Alpen und der Winterzeit einzutauchen. Das Spiel ist ein Mix aus Sport und Simulation, bei dem der Spieler zwischen Skiern, dem Snowboard, dem Wingsuit und dem Gleitschirm wählen kann, um die Pisten zu beherrschen. Dabei geht es nicht darum heil nach unten zu kommen, sondern um die coolen Tricks, die man während der Fahrt in Challenges meistern muss. Damit Sleep aber über lange Zeit hinweg nicht langweilig wird, hat Ubisoft einen Multiplayer-Modus mit eingebaut, bei dem die Spieler gegeneinander antreten oder in einer Gruppe mit verschiedenem Fahrequipment eine Choreographie erstellen können. thumb|center|350 px Werewolves Within *'Titel:' Werewolves Within *'Erscheinungstermin:' 06. Dezember 2016 *'Genre:' Denkspiel, Virtual-Reality *'Plattform:' Oculus Rift, PlayStation VR, HTC Dem Dorf Gallowston reicht es, das jede Nacht ein Bewohner verschwindet und Werwölfe durch die dunklen Gassen ziehen. Nun versammeln sie sich jeden Tag, um die Täter zu enttarnen. Ziel des Spiel ist es alle Spieler, die sich als Werwölfe tarnen zu vernichten, während die Aufgabe der Werwölfe es ist, alle Bewohner des Dorfes zu verspeisen. Mithilfe der Virtual Reality versetzt man sich in die Lage der jeweiligen Rolle, die einem zugeschrieben wird und muss sich in den Gesprächen mit den Dorfbewohnern gut verkaufen, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht in Verdacht geraten. Die Spielgrafik mag vielleicht nicht so fortgeschritten sein wie die meisten anderen Titel unter dem Hause Ubisoft, doch hinter der Mechanik versteckt sich ein Virtual-Reality-Gesellschaftsspiel, das auf dem Kartenspiel "Die Werwölfe von Düsterwald" basiert. thumb|center|350 px Cuphead * Titel: Cuphead - Don't Deal with the Devil * Erscheinungstermin: TBA 2016 * Genre: Run & Gun * Plattform: Xbox One, PC Da ist wohl etwas schief gelaufen dachten sich die zwei Teetassen Cuphead und Mugman, als sie ein Spiel gegen den Teufel verloren haben. Doch damit ihr Schicksal nicht in die Hände des Teufels fällt, schließen sie mit ihm einen Pakt und bezahlen ihre Schulden, indem sie gegen vielerlei Bosse antreten, die von Level zu Level schwieriger werden. Das Spiel hat zwar eine simple Storyline, doch die Gegner sind im Stil der Cartoons der 80er und 90er Jahre niedlich gestaltet. Ihre Fähigkeiten können einem Einzelspielerganz schön Magenschmerzen bereiten, weshalb sich der Indie-Game-Hersteller Studio MDHR einen Multiplayer-Modus ausgedacht hat. Cuphead hatte ich schon einmal während der gamescom 2015 angespielt und es erinnert einen an einen Mix von Disneycharakteren und der Spielmechanik von Dark Souls III. Es sieht zwar schnuckelig aus, aber die Strategie für den erfolgreichen Sieg gegen die Bosse haben es in sich und man könnte schon fast von einem Strategiespiel sprechen. thumb|center|350 px The Wild Eight * Titel: The Wild Eight * Erscheinungstermin: TBA 2016 * Genre: Survival * Plattform: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC (Windows, Linux, Mac) Nach einem mysteriösen Flugabsturz befinden sich acht Menschen in der freien Wildnis von Alaska ohne jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt herstellen zu können. Im Spiel "The Wild Eight" geht es jedoch nicht nur um die reine Überlebenskunst, sondern auch um das Rätsel des Absturzes zu lüften. War dieser wirklich ein Unfall? Was hat es mit den Militärbunkern auf sich, die in der Umgebung ausgekundschaftet werden können? Acht Spieler können sich im Koop-Modus zusammenschließen und gemeinsam die Welt erkunden. Nicht nur das nackte Überleben soll einen den Spieler fesseln, sondern auch die Storyline und die Interaktionen mit den anderen Spielern, die alle durch ihre Charaktereigenschaften und ihre Fähigkeiten unterschiedlich an die Situation sich anpassen. Eine Demo ist bereits online und kostenlos verfügbar. Wer also einmal in die Spielmechanik reinlunzen möchte, kann die hier downloaden. thumb|center|350 px Umfrage Wer also jetzt denkt das nach Mafia III, Battlefield 1 und Deus Ex für 2016 nichts mehr großartiges auf dem Markt erscheinen wird, irrt sich, denn die Spieleindustrie schläft nicht und bringt uns weitere, große Videospiele auf den Markt. Auf welches Videospiel 2016 freut ihr euch? Habt ihr eins vielleicht auf eure Weihnachtswunschliste gesetzt? Lasst es uns in den Kommentaren wissen! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam